U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/865,538 (herein “Parent Application”) discloses various aspects for implementing hybrid arcade/wager-based gaming techniques in casino gaming networks, in which the hybrid arcade/wager-based game may include a non-wager based gaming portion and a wager-based gaming portion. A player engaged in play of the hybrid arcade/wager-based game is able to concurrently engage in continuous game play of the non-wager based gaming portion during execution of wager-based gaming events which are automatically triggered based on events which occur during play of the non-wager based gaming portion. One of the benefits of the hybrid arcade/wager-based gaming techniques disclosed in the Parent Application is that various hybrid arcade/wager-based game embodiments may be configured or designed such that the outcomes and/or payouts of the wager-based game events are not dependent on, or influenced by, the level of skill of the player. Accordingly, many of the hybrid arcade/wager-based game embodiments disclosed in the Parent Application may be characterized (e.g., from a regulatory perspective) as games of chance since, for example, in at least some embodiments, the wager-based game events are implemented as a RNG-based games of chance. In at least some embodiments described in the Parent Application, the outcome of at least one wager-based game event occurring in the hybrid arcade/wager-based game may be predetermined before initiation of the wager-based game event, and the outcome of the wager-based game event may be subsequently revealed to the player in response to input provided by the player during play of the hybrid arcade/wager-based game. In other embodiments, the outcome of at least one wager-based game event occurring in the hybrid arcade/wager-based game may be determined after initiation of the wager-based game event, and the outcome of the wager-based game event may be subsequently revealed to the player in response to input provided by the player during play of the hybrid arcade/wager-based game.